


You Left

by captainamergirl



Category: All My Children
Genre: F/M, Poetry, This 2 coulda been great together, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Zach's poem for Lea. [All My Children 2.0]





	You Left

_You left_  
They told me you’ve been assigned to a new case  
There always seem to be more bad guys to chase  
But I think you were always the one on the run  
Too afraid to tell me we were done  
(Before we even began)  
  
_You left_  
What about all the things we never said or did?  
Why did I always have to seek you out while you hid?  
You always appeared so brave  
But maybe you were afraid you’d cave  
(And end up falling for me)  
  
_You left_  
And I think you need to know  
That I really wanted what was between us to grow  
I wasn’t trying to mess with your head  
None of this was about just getting you into bed  
(I actually liked you Marquez)  
  
_You left_  
It’s been six months now  
You have to tell me how  
To stop wanting what I never even had  
Even when you drove me mad  
(I wanted you)  
  
_You left_  
I knew very little about what made you tick  
Our time together went by too damned quick  
I feel like I knew enough though  
Because what you did show  
(Meant everything to me)


End file.
